SF Future Fighters - Legacy
by Khris-san
Summary: Han pasado más de veinte años desde que Ryu venció a Gouki y nuevas promesas están por llegar. La nueva aventura... dará inicio.
1. Un Nuevo Inicio

Otro fic, pero este ya no tramará a Ryu como protagonista. Solo léanla y verán de que se trata xD espero que les guste

Todos los personajes son de CAPCOM, salvo los nombres ficticios.

En colaboración con Miki White presentamos: "Future Fighters"

* * *

Capítulo I: Un Nuevo Inicio

¿?: ¡Uooooaaahhh! Que sueño... vaya... son las 6:30... Debo levantarme...

¿?: ¡Seiko!

-Si mamá...

-¡Vístete o llegarás tarde a la primera clase de Taiyo!

-¡No quiero!

¿?: Hazle caso a mamá, cuando se enoja es peor.

-¿Eh? Papá...

-¿Otra vez luchaste contra Mel hasta tarde?

-Je-Je necesitaba vencerlo...

-je-je Vamos Seiko, a levantarse.

Hoshi, Seiko. Hijo mayor del legendario dragón del viento: Ryu y de la única mujer y maestra Hado-Shotokan: Sakura Kasugano, que con 17 años y nacido un 20 de enero, cumple el tercer año de secundaria en el Instituto Taiyo y conocido por sus compañeros como "El Príncipe del Caos"; revoltoso, rebelde pero a la vez enérgico que lucha por los ideales que Ryu le inculcó desde niño; la gran promesa de las artes marciales, de fantástica habilidad, pero busca crecer y ser conocido por su mérito más que lo llamen como el hijo de Ryu.

Tras bajar a tomar desayuno, Ryu se va a otro cuarto a despertar a otra persona.

¿?: No me quiero levantar...

-Ryoko...

-Tengo mucho sueño papá...

-Tu hermano está desayunando y cuando termine no te esperará para ir a Taiyo.

-¡Entonces me levantaré!

Tan pronto oyó a Ryu, Ryoko bajó a desayunar. Los Hoshi Kasugano, cuatro integrantes y todos ligados al mundo de las artes marciales. Desde los sucesos de Gouki en el que Ryu salió finalmente victorioso, es el tiempo en donde iniciaron su relación con más de cuatro años de noviazgo y 19 de matrimonio con dos hijos ya mencionados: Seiko el mayor y Ryoko la menor, y mencionar que Ken Masters junto a Kei Chitose son los padrinos de los chicos.

Hoshi, Ryoko. Es también hija de Ryu y Sakura y es la menor, nació un 13 de septiembre y tiene 12 años, es estudiante de tercer año de preparatoria del Instituto Taiyo. Es una chica dulce que disfruta luchar como lo fue su madre y feminista por demostrar que "las chicas también podemos"; tímida, alegre; disfruta jugar con su gato Yuko, pero en especial ama la literatura, sobre todo en los recreos lo cual demuestra en parte su madurez en ciertos actos aunque infantiles en otros, como el no querer compartir a su hermano y a Mel; odia a extraños y a insectos.

Luego de desayunar ambos mini guerreros se van a colocar sus uniformes para iniciar la primera clase en Taiyo, apenas terminaron Sakura les tenía listos sus almuerzos y el dinero para comprar algún bocadillo durante el break después de clases. En eso suena un timbre y Ryu sale a divisar quien es.

-¡Buenos días padrino!

-Buenos días Mel, Seiko y Ryoko están por bajar ¿Por qué no esperas adentro?

-No, gracias Ryu-san pero debemos ir rápido para el torneo juvenil de Taiyo, pues ando en bicicleta y... ¡también estoy apurado! Es a las 7:30 la inscripción y con Seiko queremos asegurar lugares. El torneo comienza en tres semanas más, pero queremos estar a tiempo.

-Si es así entonces suerte a ambos y lleguen a las finales.

-Gracias padrino.

Mel Masters, hijo único de Ken y Eliza; mejor amigo de Seiko, tal como Ryu y Ken desde la juventud. Heredero de Masters Corp. compañía exitosa por más de 15 años desde que Ken está al mando; alegre y sofisticado pero con mucho respeto hacia quienes lo rodean; ama la música y no olvidemos que es el hijo del Dragón de Fuego, por lo que al igual que Seiko es una promesa de las artes marciales. Uno de sus sueños es ser el campeón de los Estados Unidos y batir los records que Ken le dejó de legado. Cuando Seiko y Ryoko se despiden de sus padres, observan que Mel los esperaba.

-Déjale saludos a Ken de mi parte Mel.

-En su nombre padrino ¡Hasta luego!

-[S/R] ¡Adios papá!

-Adios chicos, cuidense.

Como de costumbre y al igual que sus padres desde la niñez, usan el choque de puños para saludarse y despedirse. Cada vez que Mel ve a Ryoko, se coloca en posición firme y la saluda con una reverencia de las más formales.

-Buenos días "My little lady" How are the most beautiful girl of the world?

-Buenos días y... gracias Mel, estoy bien.

-Ehm... Si ya terminaron deberíamos irnos.

Mel veía a Ryoko como su hermana, pero sus dulces ojos avellana sacados de su madre, la madurez de su padre y las lecturas y poesías que escuchaba con lo dulce, suave y cautivadora de su voz lo hicieron flechar, y con Seiko reprochando a Mel para que no la hiciera sufrir. Como es de rutina en bicicleta parten al Instituto Taiyo, donde varias desapariciones hubieron hace más de 20 años y varios de los héroes de ese evento ahora son maestros, como Kyosuke quien imparte clases a Seiko y Mel. El joven guerrero del viento encabezaba el trio tomando velocidad y ritmo para no llegar tarde a la inscripción. Al llegar a Taiyo observan a una persona dos años menores a Seiko y Mel.

Era Feiling Xiang, la hija adoptiva de Chun-Li quien también es su Si-fu; rescatada de la hermandad de Gill durante los eventos del Street Fighter 3rd Srike; hábil en las artes del Kung Fu y el Wu Shu, la heredera de las piernas legendarias que acabaron con Shadaloo y los Illuminatum y ya ha disputado algunos torneos femeninos donde ha salido victoriosa, recordando el honor de su madre quien fue por años considerada "la mujer más fuerte del mundo"... cercana a Mel y detestada por Ryoko por... algo en particular.

-[F] Ya veía que llegasen tarde como siempre.

Cuando Feiling observa a Ryoko, ambas chicas se miran con caras de sonrisas sarcásticas, enmascarando el odio que se tienen, Ryoko se aferra a los brazos de Seiko y Mel y sacándole la lengua a Feiling en total desprecio.

-[S] Y otra vez...

-[M]: Ni que lo digas hermano. Bien, deberíamos ir a la inscripción antes que no hayan cupos para nosotros.

-[R]: Vayamos, nii-san, Mel-san.

Y en brazos de sus dos caballeros, Ryoko avanza hacia su salón de clases.

Ambos lograron la inscripción para participar del torneo juvenil de las artes marciales de Taiyo en el que podrían enfrentarse en una eventual final. Ryoko se dirige hacia su salón de clases leyendo un libro esperando a su maestro, mientras que Mel y Seiko esperan a su maestro de ciencias.

-Que sorpresa verlos chicos.

-¿Ah? ¡Kyosuke-sensei!

-¿Ahora regresó a Taiyo?

-Por varios motivos, supongo que participarán en el nuevo torneo, pues espero verlos en las finales.

¿?: Espero no tener que volver a citarlos a dirección otra vez... "Príncipe del Caos"

-Directora Kyoko, ¿Otra vez con lo de príncipe del caos?

-Por qué no Seiko, eres igual a tu madre.

-Es lo que siempre dicen, por llegar tarde todos los días, entre... otras cosas más.

-[K] Bueno, los espero en clases, aun faltan minutos para que comiencen.

-[M/S] Gracias Maestro.

-[S] Iré a mi casillero, tengo algunas cosas allá. Directora, hasta pronto.

Con una reverencia Seiko se despide de Kyoko, quien fue la maestra de Taiyo y justamente de Kyosuke, Batsu y Hinata: el conocido equipo "Justice". Luego de que Raizo, el antiguo director desertara por una enfermedad, Kyoko asumió esa labor.

Cuando Seiko se dirigía a su casillero, notó que había mucha gente conversando, jugando, planeando los propósitos o bien solo diversión.

-¡Ayyyyayayayay!

Inesperadamente una carta de tarot le llega de lleno a la nariz de Seiko, haciéndolo sangrar un poco.

¿?: ¡Perdóname! ¡No fue mi intención hacerte daño!

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Era una chica que al tomar la carta que lanzó, Seiko hizo lo mismo para entregársela, las manos de ambos tocaron y al mirarse un leve rubor coloreaba las mejillas de ambos. Seiko veía a una joven de cabello violeta, largo y brillante, hermosos ojos color azul, un cintillo con una rosa amarilla en su cabeza. La niña veía los ojos avellana de Seiko pero cuya mirada era tan potente y segura como la de Ryu, y su cabello castaño, además de cuando notaron el rubor, separaron sus manos por instinto y no dejaban de mirarse. Minutos más tarde, la chica rompe el silencio.

-Lo siento, te lastime, no fue mi intención... discúlpame.

-No... está bien, no fue nada.

-Tu nariz...

-¿Eh? Ja-ja-ja-ja en serio... no te preocupes, he sufrido heridas más grandes que esta así que mañana estará mejor. Nunca te he visto antes.

-Es que soy nueva, mi nombre es Rosalie.

-Yo soy Seiko, Seiko Hoshi. Espera, ¿esa no es una carta de tarot? ¿Crees en esas cosas?

-Mi maestra me enseñó el arte de las constelaciones y el mundo místico... – cuando Seiko mira la carta y lee "la Esperanza" – esa carta significa mucho, pero es poco lo que he averiguado.

Cuando se levantan, una mujer de cabello violeta, vestía un traje purpura, con una estola de seda amarilla rodeándola y zapatos de taco negros.

-Rosalie, olvidaste algunas cosas, las vine a traer.

-Gracias maestra Rose.

Cuando Seiko oyó el nombre de la mujer, la miró fijamente, caminando alrededor de ella tratando de aclarar si era esa persona de la cual Ryu habló mucho durante su viaje en busca del significado de la lucha.

-¿Usted es Rose?

-Sí, soy yo, Rose. Vengo de Génova, Italia y Rosalie es mi alumna e hija adoptiva. Pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Papá me ha hablado mucho de usted, que junto a mamá y mi padrino Ken lo guiaron en el camino de las artes marciales y del Satsui no Hado.

Cuando Rose escuchó el nombre de Ken y recordar a Sakura, del camino de Ryu con el Satsui no Hado, supo perfectamente quien era él, con el uniforme no lo había reconocido, pero con las palabras que el chico dijo, supo que algo familiar había en su carácter y su físico por los ojos avellana, los guanteletes rojos y una cinta roja que posaba en su cabeza.

-Tú debes ser el primer hijo de Ryu y Sakura.

-Seiko Hoshi Kasugano, Rose-san.

-Eres igual a ellos, usas una cinta como él y tienes los ojos de tu madre.

-Je-je, qué más puedo decir, me lo repiten todos los días.

-Maestra ¿Es el hijo de Ryu?

-Si, Rosalie, pero debe ser complicado ser el hijo del dragón del viento. – una de las cartas de Rosalie sale a flote y Rose comprueba el carácter de Seiko – eres un gran peleador de artes marciales, posees gran habilidad como tu padre, pero vives bajo la sombra de su leyenda por derrotar a innumerables demonios y rivales extremadamente más poderosos que él. Quieres ser reconocido por tus logros y no por el apellido, aun así haces que Ryu se sienta orgulloso de ti, luchas con sus ideales y con los propios, quieres la justicia como él y Sakura juntos la buscaron, dedicado desde años a las artes del Ansatsuken y Hado-Shotokan por herencia familiar de tu bisabuelo Goutetsu, tu abuelo Gouki y tu tío-abuelo Gouken.

-Si me conoce bastante bien.

-También tienes una hermana menor, Ryoko, la quieres y la proteges y no dejarías que nada malo le pase y que nadie la haga sufrir.

En ello suena la hora de ingresar a clases, Seiko toma sus cosas esperando a Rosalie que conversaba con Rose para avanzar.

-Cuídate Rosalie y pon atención a los maestros.

-Si maestra.

Cuando se acercó a Seiko, le susurra en el oído – Si, irá a la cena de inicio de Taiyo y estoy seguro que le gustaría que fueras su pareja, y también se que la protegerás como tu padre, solo cuídala ¿sí?

Ahora las mejillas de Seiko estuvieron en carmín, y se arrepintió de no creer en el tarot y la mística de las cartas. – Estee... sí... Rose... san.

-¡Vamos Seiko, o llegaremos tarde! ¡Adiós maestra!

-Adiós chicos, cuídense.

Un petrificado Seiko avanza por instinto al salón con Rosalie mientras Rose reía a carcajadas.

_¡Ja-ja-ja! Y eres igual a Ryu en ser tímido_.

Cuando Rosalie entró un rubor pequeño le llegó por llegar tarde a clases, Seiko no decía nada por las palabras de Rose. Feiling quien se sentó al lado de Mel, rio al ver al muchacho sin habla y sin respirar, Mel quien también lo vio no paró de reír y algunas risas apagadas de Kyosuke, quien le hacía recordar a Ryu hace varios años atrás cuando alguna vez pelearon por el corazón de Sakura.

-Seiko, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si... maestro...

_¡je-je-je! eres igual a Ryu_ – Bueno, entonces pasa y toma tu lugar.

Encontraron dos puestos vacíos y juntos por lo que Rosalie y Seiko se sentaron allí, el joven de a poco comenzó a estar consciente y a recordar las palabras que Rose le dijo antes de partir. La clase no fue aburrida, muchas chicas veían a Kyosuke como el maestro perfecto, no solo por saber enseñar, sino por ser apuesto y guapo como toda fantasía de una chica de secundaria.

-No sabía que estuviéramos en el mismo grado de secundaria...

-Yo tampoco...

Cuando la clase terminó ambos salieron al patio con Ryoko esperándolos, Mel y Seiko sospecharon que la pequeña hermana le haría a Rosalie lo mismo que a Feiling: Desprecio.

-Te esperaba nii-san.

-¿Cómo estuvo su primer día en Taiyo "my Little Lady"?

-Muy... bien Mel...

Luego voltea a mirar a Rosalie y cuando Mel y Seiko esperaban lo peor, no hubo reproche y malas caras: al contrario, se sintió cómoda con la presencia de la joven adivina que hizo enfurecer mucho más a Feiling.

-Hola ¿Quién eres?

-Ah Ryoko ella es Rosalie, nuestra compañera de secundaria y la hija de Rose quien ayudó a nuestro padre años atrás.

-Gusto de conocerte Ryoko-chan, Seiko me ha hablado un poco de ti.

-Espera, ese libro que tienes en tus manos ¿no son "Las Sombras del Alba"?

-Sí, ese es, me encanta leer cosas así además de dramas, cuentos, pero en especial poseías y romances. Si quieres te lo presto.

Ryoko que no estaba acostumbrada a que Mel y Seiko hablaren con otra persona, esta vez fue la excepción, había algo en Rosalie que hizo que la joven Shotokan no sintiera amenazas sino alguien con quien compartir ciertos gustos y charlas.

-Seiko, Mel, necesito hablar con ustedes.

-Directora, no hicimos nada malo.

-Lo sé, pero es urgente que vengan.

-De acuerdo, Ryoko, Rosalie, ¿nos pueden esperar? Volveremos en unos minutos.

Los jóvenes partieron con la directora a ver el asunto mientras Rosalie y Ryoko conversaban.

-¿En serio me lo prestas?

-Claro, tu hermano me dijo que te encanta leer y tienes los mismos libros que yo.

-Al parecer tenenos los mismos gustos ¿y tus padres?

...

Una tristeza ahondó en el corazón de Rosalie, Ryoko lo supo a instante al ver su rostro cargado de melancolía. – No... ¿tienes padres?

-No, viví en un orfanato y... mi maestra me sacó, y me crió como una hija.

...

-Sé cómo se siente estar sola y rodeada de gente, si quieres podemos ser hermanas prestadas.

Rosalie no solo encontró en Ryoko una compañera de literatura y de gustos, sino una amiga en quien confiar, quizás esto cambaría un poco la relación con los Hoshi y eventualmente con Seiko.

-Tranquila Rosalie, ahora acabas de hacer una amiga, me gustaría que fueses a cenar con nosotros, mis padres, Mel y mi hermano, para así charlar más y conocernos mejor.

-Bueno... no se... debiera hablar con mi maestra...

-¿Lo dices por Seiko?

La chica puso sus mejillas rojas y Ryoko como mujer supo perfectamente de que se trataba - Jamás acostumbro a dejar que mi hermano y Mel hablen con otras, sonará caprichoso pero son solo mios ja-ja-ja pero sabes, contigo me pasa todo lo contrario, y conozco a Seiko, es tímido e infantil que juega videojuegos, debió haberlo sacado del tío Tsukushi de niño. Pero siempre lucha por lo justo y no descansará hasta lograrlo, además que tu historia nos recuerda a la dura infancia de papá y que mamá se encargó de borrarla; tu también debes hacer lo mismo.

-Eres bastante madura para tu edad.

-Es de familia paterna ja-ja-ja papá era más serio y mamá la divertida.

Mientras Ryoko y Rosalie platicaban, Seiko y Mel estaban en dirección junto a la directora Kyoko, el asunto parecía grave.

-[M] ¡No puede ser!

-[S] Directora, por favor diga que nos está mintiendo.

-Lo siento chicos pero es la verdad, después de más de 20 años las desapariciones en Taiyo han vuelto. Kyosuke, Natsu y Daigo saben de ello y de que ustedes también estan al tanto para que les pidan ayuda si es necesario.

-[S] Gracias directora... ya veo, desde casi a fines del año anterior, eso explicaba porque algunos desaparecían misteriosamente.

-[M] Es bastante grave directora, pero... ¿saben quiénes fueron?

-No Mel, nada. No sabemos quienes fueron, ni porque lo hicieron y que buscaban. Nadie debe saberlo, salvo ustedes, Kyosuke, Daigo y Natsu.

-[M] ¿Entonces que debemos hacer?

-Estar alerta, hagan lo que siempre hacen, diviértanse, pero si ven algo sospechoso esten firmes y fingan.

-[S] Directora, podríamos avisarle a Feiling, como hija de detective nos servirá de ayuda.

-Solo a ella ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Si directora!

-Cuidense y suerte. Cuento con ustedes.

Al salir, observan que las chicas seguian hablando y riendo, lo cual ponía contento a Seiko y Mel. Las interrogaciones de Ryoko no se hicieron esperar.

-[Ryoko] ¿Qué hacían tanto en dirección?

-[Rosalie] Se demoraron bastante.

-[Mel] Cuando terminen las clases les diremos, pero con una condición.

-[Seiko] No deben decirlo a nadie ni siquiera a nuestros padres, solo algunos maestros y Feiling debe saberlo, la noticia no es muy buena.

Ryoko alzó la ceja al escuchar que Feiling sería parte del plan. Terminó el primer día de clases y al salir les contaron la historia de las desapariciones, Ryoko cambió la percepción acerca de la intervención de Feiling, pues con los conocimientos de Chun-Li servirá de ayuda para investigar. Rosalie no creía que esto pasaba en Taiyo y empezó a preocuparse, pero Seiko y Ryoko por experiencia de Sakura sabían que tenían que actuar pronto.

-[Ry] Entonces busquemos a Feiling para avisarle.

-[Rs] Desapariciones...

-[S] Podría hablar con mamá pero no debe saberlo, la directora dijo...

-[M] Mira, allí está Feiling.

-[Ry] ¡Feiling!

-[F] Ryoko, es raro que me llames.

-[M] Es urgente, necesitamos tu ayuda.

La china oía cada palabra de Mel intentando explicar el tema de las desapariciones y Seiko hablaba de la historia de 20 años atrás donde Sakura fue partícipe junto al equipo "Justice" con los mismos hechos. Feiling tenía algunas habilidades de detective como Li le había enseñado desde los 10 años y algunos métodos de persuasión sin atacar e intimidar sino con solo conversar relajadamente, además de poseer las técnicas de combate de Chun.

-[F] Ya veo, solo nosotros cinco sabemos y tres maestros con la directora. Ryoko, tú y yo haremos la investigación, y ustedes chicos se encargaran del trabajo sucio si es necesario.

-[S] Por mí no hay problema. Ah, ella es Rosalie, es alumna de Rose y maneja algunas cosas como su maestra.

-[F] ¿Alumna de Rose? ¿La adivina que ayudo a nuestros padres y a Ryu-san?

-[Rs] Si, la misma.

-[F] Mejor, así podemos averiguar más sobre las desapariciones, bien debo irme a casa a preparar la investigación, mamá igual debe saber pero le diré que no intervenga por precaución. Adiós chicos.

-Adiós Feiling.

Cuando Feiling se va, Ryoko tenía una cara de rechazo por trabajar con alguien a la cual no le tiene aprecio, pero tenía que hacerlo porque la situación era de suma emergencia y varios estudiantes y maestros volverían a estar en peligro. Mel lo notó y se acercó a Ryoko susurrándole al oído.

-Por favor lady, debes estar con Feiling, sabes que esto es grave y no quiero que nadie esté en peligro... en especial a ti.

Un leve rubor sintió Ryoko al escuchar la preocupación de Mel por su integridad en una misión bastante complicada. Con ello, los guerreros se dirigen a sus casas, pensando en que la trágica historia del Instituto Taiyo de hace exactamente 27 años atrás, volvió a repetirse, y en el que ellos, ahora serán los protagonistas de resolver este misterio.

* * *

NOTA: Feiling es hija adoptiva de Chun-Li y Mel es hijo de Ken, ambos son personajes reales provenientes de SF 3rd Strike.

nos vemos


	2. Cena

Bien, este es el cap. 2 de Future fighters

Siento la demora, pero es que tuve bastantes problemas de por medio, había terminado una relación con mi novia (terminó conmigo de hecho, aunque ahora nos estamos reconciliando) y además perdí varios archivos de mi notebook, entre ellos los 5 capítulos siguientes de mi fic crossover: Los puños legendarios de Japón. razones por la cual no tenía deseos de escribir.

De adelanto hay cosas bizarras pero se reirán bastante, en ellos otra aparición Dicky Jay (Ya sabrán por intuición de quién es familia xD).

Seiko, Ryoko, Rosalie y Dicky Jay son nombres ficticios Mel, Feiling, Lauren (hija de Maya: ndeA de C. Viper)y el resto de los personajes de Street Fighter son propiedad de CAPCOM. solo es un fic futurista sin animo de lucrar.

para no confundir con ciertas letras en los diálogos- [Rk]: Ryoko / [Ry]: Ryu / [R] Rosalie / [S] Seiko / [Sk] Sakura Kasugano

* * *

Capítulo II: Cena

Tras llegar a casa, Seiko y Ryoko meditaron la situación en la cual Taiyo nuevamente estaría involucrada: las desapariciones. Saber quién fue y por qué era un misterio que apenas empezará, y para evitar que Ryu y especialmente Sakura se enteraran, guardaban silencio o fingían otra cosa.

-Rayos, ahora esto.

-Tranquilo nii-san, además entre tú y Mel acabarían con cualquiera.

-Esto preocupa igual... cuando ocurrió hace años, mamá se enfrentaba contra sus propios compañeros... y si tuviera que luchar contra Mel, Feiling, Rosalie o tú... no me lo perdonaría.

-Ya verás que todo estará bien, con... Feiling y Rosalie sabremos quién o quienes lo hicieron. Y... hablando de Rosalie, sabes lo de la cena de inicio de Taiyo? Es mañana.

-Ma... ¿¡Mañana!?

-Ya tengo mi vestido y tengo pareja, a decir verdad no sé quién es, me mandó una carta de invitación.

-Ryoko, no deberías salir con extraños, ni sabes quién es.

-Dijo que era cercana a mí y era de preparatoria, lo hizo con flores y se quién puede ser. Pero dime tú, ¿irás con Rosalie?

-¡Gulp! E... e... esteee... - Seiko tragaba saliva y su cara se colocaba roja como manzana, en gran parte por recordar las palabras de Rose:

_Si, irá a la cena de inicio de Taiyo y estoy seguro que le gustaría que fueras su pareja, y también se que la protegerás como tu padre, solo cuídala ¿sí?_

-Sacaste la mayor parte de personalidad de papá.

-¿Lo dices por luchar?

-Nop, la timidez ¡ja-ja-ja-ja-ja!

-Hermana...

-¡Oye no pienses que estaré celosa o algo así!

-Con Feiling siempre te pasa. ¬¬

-Con ella es personal, pero... no se... Rosalie me cae bien, tiene algo que me agrada y es más, nos recuerda la infancia de papá...

-E... espera, Rose-san me dijo que era su hija adoptiva, pero no mencionó nada de sus padres.

-Pues aprovecha, como ya lo sabes úsala como excusa para acercarte.

-Ryoko... ¿de dónde sacas tantas cosas?

-Los libros que leo, poseías, romances, eres igual a ellos.

Seiko encontraba que su hermana deliraba de locura pero a la vez tenía razón, si tuviera que conversar con Rosalie ¿de qué iban a hablar? El joven aprovechó esta oportunidad para acercarse a la joven adivina, pero en ese momento suena un timbre de video-llamadas del notebook de Seiko.

-¿Mel?

_Seiko, si estas con tu hermana colóquense los audífonos y escuchen esto, es importante:_

"_NT Noticias relata: hace aproximadamente unos meses atrás, el Instituto de Preparatoria y Secundaria Taiyo de Japón ha sufrido cinco desapariciones en el último mes del año anterior, no ha habido noticia alguna de esos estudiantes de secundaria y no se sabe su paradero. Como hecho de conmoción mundial, efectivos de policía local en coordinación con Interpol y la CIA tratan de esclarecer los hechos, la agente Lauren ha sido la encargada de las investigaciones y ha prestado declaración de los hechos. Muchos inciden en vincular con el ataque que sufrió esta misma escuela hace más de 20 años atrás, pero es solo un rumor."_

"_Descartamos toda relación con el ataque de los años anteriores, los motivos son otros. Una organización terrorista inglesa es la responsable, no sabemos de nombres o sospechosos y que buscan encontrar, pero encontramos ciertos dibujos del símbolo de esta organización que hacen reconocer que es de ente inglés"_

"_Con ello cerramos este reportaje hasta nueva información"_

-¿Lauren?

_Si hermano, ella con ayuda de Maya-san fue quien me envió este video como pista, ahora imagino que Feiling y Chun-Li-san también actuarán pronto._

-Genial, gracias Mel.

_Cualquier otro dato les avisaré pronto. Seiko, Ryoko, hasta luego._

-Así que ingleses... ¿Qué buscaran en Japón y en nuestra escuela?

-Ya escuchaste Seiko, no saben nada. ¡Hey! ¡No me cambies el tema! ¿Irás con Rosalie?

Otra vez Seiko no evitó la cara de vergüenza y su rostro cambiaba de colores – Ehhhmm... ehhh...

-¿Aló, Rosalie?

El joven no se dio cuenta de que Ryoko había llamado a Rosalie y cuando se dio cuenta trató de quitarle el celular a su hermana pero terminó en vano, llegando hasta pelear en voz alta mientras Rosalie oía todo... pero todo.

_¿Ryoko?_

-Sí, soy yo _¡Quítate payaso!_ ¿Iras a la cena de mañana en Taiyo?

-¡No lo hagas Ryoko! _¡Chiquilla desconsiderada!_ ¡Si dejas la llamada te daré la mitad de la mesada por 10 años!

_No creo que vaya, aun no tengo pareja._

-Seiko dice que estaría encantado de que fueras con él.

-¡Ryoko cállate!

-[Ryu] ¡Ryoko, Seiko! ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Tu lo pediste! ¡Hadoken!

En el momento en el que Ryu entra de brazos cruzados a la habitación de su hijo, un Hadoken recibe de lleno en su rostro, dejando su peinado hacia atrás con la cara negra por el impacto.

-Ehhh...hehehe... pa... pá...

-[Rk] Si, Seiko dice que si irá y siempre y cuando seas tú ¡adiós! ¡oyasumi!

-Seiko, me tienes que dar una explicación a esto.

-[S] Este... bueno... – Seiko sudaba bastante, los nervios se lo empezaron a comer vivo, más por una chica a la cual ya sentía algo desde la primera clase - cena... ehh... Rosalie... ahmm... ¡escuela!... digo... ¡ahhhhhh!

-¿Rosalie? Su nombre me suena conocido.

-[Rk] Es la alumna de Rose-san y su hija adoptiva.

-Rose... así que no ha perdido el tiempo y cuida a una niña.

-La niña de Seiko.

-[S] R... R... ¡Ryoko!

En ello entra Sakura y tratando de entender la situación voltea hacia Ryu y mirando su rostro se echa a reír.

-¡ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja! ¡Pareces un mapache cariño!

-[S/ Rk] Jum... ¡ja-ja-ja-ja!

-_Un mapache..._ Y bueno, ¿Qué discutían?

-[Rk] Seiko no sabía que la cena de Taiyo es mañana y convencí a Rosalie para que fuera con él.

Sakura notó el rostro carmín de Seiko, lo cual le hizo recordar los pasajes graciosos que pasó con Ryu cuando era errante y aun no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ryu por su parte también comenzó con los recuerdos y las bromas que Ken le hacía a diario para fastidiarlo, lo cual no le hacían gracia y lo sacaban de balance al entrenar, pero que lo distraían de los malos momentos. Sakura abandona la habitación y al regresar, llega con un traje formal en mano.

-Eres tan olvidadizo y como yo lo fui tiempo atrás, sabía que te olvidarías y como es tradición de años le pregunte a Mel si lo repetirían, así que tu padrino se encargó de ello.

-Gracias mamá, mañana le daré las gracias a Ken-san.

-[Sk] Ahora a dormir.

Sakura se va hacia su cuarto, lo mismo que Ryoko. Ryu se acerca a Seiko y en vez de un regaño le da una palmada en la espalda.

-ja-ja Buen tiro Seiko.

-Gracias papá.

-Mañana tendrás un gran día. Buenas noches dragón.

-ja-ja ya no soy niño papá, buenas noches errante.

...

Al día siguiente todo fue más normal, Seiko se levantó increíblemente temprano y tenía todo listo para partir a clases. Ryoko por su parte quería saber quién era su pareja en la cena de más tarde. Terminado el desayuno se van con Mel de costumbre a Taiyo, conversando por momentos el caso de las desapariciones y la organización terrorista que estaba involucrada, eso sí cuando llegaron solo vieron y escucharon pláticas y chismes respecto a la cena: a quien invitarían o a quien rechazaron, en fin. Las clases por su parte fueron bastante rápidas e incluso interesantes para reírse en voz baja con solo observar a Seiko, que cada vez que volteaba a mirar a Rosalie, sus mejillas sonrojaban cuando la niña le sonreía tímidamente, lo cual facilitaba un poco las cosas. Tras terminar las clases, los guerreros se van a sus casas a cambiarse de ropa; muchos verían que trajes serían los más elegantes que llamarían la atención, la chica o chico del día o cuáles serían los menos atractivos.

Ryoko usaba un vestido blanco, muy similar al que Sakura vistió cuando con Chun-Li se infiltraron en S.I.N. y que causó el delirio de Ryu; su cabello castaño tomado con dos colitas, el brillo de sus ojos avellana y unos zapatos bajos.

Seiko tenía el traje que su padrino le regaló a último momento: un smoking negro, camisa blanca, de corbata azul y su mismo peinado de siempre que hacia suspirar a las niñas de secundaria pero que jamás lo notó por la excesiva timidez que tiene y unos zapatos negros. Ryu al ver a su hijo así, no aguantó más la felicidad y un poco... de risa.

¡TOC-TOC!

En ello entran Rosalie y Mel a buscarlos con Ken como el conductor de un Cadillac para llevarlos a Taiyo. Ryoko no sabía por qué Mel estaba presente creyendo que podía ir con Feiling (factor edad y clase), es más, sorprendió el hecho que estuviera y con un ramo de rosas en mano. Mel estaba con un smoking casi idéntico al de Seiko, también de camisa blanca pero la chaqueta un poco más oscura y de corbata purpura que hacía resaltar el color de su cabello y de sus ojos, y con zapatos bastante caros por el brillo que desplegaban. Mel con rosas en mano hace una reverencia a Ryoko como un caballero y como lo hace todos los días al saludarla.

-Muy buenas tardes my little lady, supongo que ya está preparada para la cena ¿o me equivoco?

Las mejillas de Ryoko se sonrojaron, solo con escuchar las palabras del americano -Mel... creí que...

-Pues creyó mal, esa carta era una mentira, no era un chico de preparatoria, era yo, fíjese por el manuscrito.

-Es verdad... bueno al menos estaremos juntos con mi hermano y Rosalie.

-Ahhh y estas son para usted señorita.

-Gracias... gracias Mel...

-[Ry] Solo cuídala Mel, o si no...

-[M] Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... _Advertencias... todo porque soy hijo de Ken y bueno... sabe de su pasado ¬¬_

-[Ry] Bien chicos disfruten el día y no lleguen tan tarde.

-[K] Pues dime qué tarde llegarán Ryu.

-[Ry] Proviniendo de ti Ken... olvídalo je-je

-¡Espera! – Sakura se adelanta y le da un pequeño bolsito a Rosalie, susurrándole al oído – por favor entrégasela a Seiko, estoy seguro que lo necesitarán.

-E... está bien Sakura-san gracias.

-[K] Y no te preocupes Ryu, los vendré a dejar, solo déjalos que se diviertan. Nos vemos pronto.

-[S/Rk] ¡Adiós papá! ¡Adiós mamá!

-[M] ¡Adiós Padrino! ¡Adiós Sakura-san!

-[Ry] Cuídense mucho.

Los cuatro guerreros se sientan en la parte trasera del vehículo descapotado y se dirigen a la cena pero más tarde fiesta de inicio de Taiyo, una de las más importantes para reforzar amistades, conocer a los nuevos o... crear enemistades. Sobre lo segundo, Seiko veía como una oportunidad para hablar con Rosalie, pero no podía ver su vestido porque estaba cubierta por una chaqueta café por el frio, Ryoko también llevo una y en todo el viaje se fueron abrigados. Ken solo miraba sonriente a los chicos y Mel colocando música para entretenerse y no andar aburrido en el trayecto, Seiko miraba por muchos momentos a Rosalie, pero como eran tímidos solo las sonrisas de ambos sirvieron de comunicación.

El Cadillac se estaciona frente al instituto y varios que estaban afuera de él conversando observan quien podría venir, por el lujo del automóvil supieron que era Mel Masters bajando a Ryoko y Seiko lo mismo con Rosalie. Muchos de los muchachos de preparatoria quedaron impactados al ver a Ryoko y su linda presencia, así que cuando la chica lo notó y comenzaban a acercarse a ella se apegó como candado al brazo de Mel.

-[M] Bien, que le vamos a hacer.

Seiko tomó de la mano a Rosalie y ambos se ruborizaron, pero como eran pareja de cena era lógico que debieran entrar así. Al ingresar, toman una de las mesas de ubicación para aclarar el asunto de las desapariciones aprovechando este escenario de la cena como blanco fácil de ataques, en ello Feiling aparece con su otra pareja en otro lugar y cuando vio a los guerreros asentir con la cabeza, supo inmediatamente el plan.

-[S] Imagino que esta será la ocasión, con tantos estudiantes juntos atacarían pronto.

-[M] Aunque ni siquiera sabemos quién o quiénes son ¡pero debemos divertirnos! Lauren ya me dijo que está bajo control.

-[S] Esperemos...

La cena estuvo bastante agradable, entre comer en compañía y charlar de todo lo cual fue satisfactorio para los guerreros. Terminada la cena, llegaba la fiesta y apenas sonó una canción Ryoko se llevó de un tirón a Mel, lo cual no le hizo gracia a Seiko por proteger a su hermanita, pero con Rosalie a su lado no debía mostrar inquietud o molestia alguna así que solo suspiró. Parecían solo niños disfrutando del baile y la felicidad que irradiaban era tanta que Seiko hasta dudo en reprochar a su mejor amigo, quizás se tomaba muy a pecho la situación de Mel y su hermana por la edad hasta que recordó que Ryu le llevaba ocho años de ventaja a Sakura. Luego el resto de las personas se sumaron a la fiesta con bailes y diversión, Seiko y Rosalie no sabían qué hacer en el momento, así que el joven empezó a meditar en una solución.

_Mel y Ryoko se divierten... ¡Di algo Seiko! ¡Dile a Rosalie que quieres bailar con ella! ¿O acaso eres gallina? ¡cooo co co co co co cooo! ¿Yo gallina? ¡Deja de ser tímido e invítala menso! Menso... mataré tu mente con yaoi si me sigues diciendo menso ¡Está bien está bien lo haré!_- Rosalie... este... quieres... ¿bailar? - _¿Solo eso? Con razón eres hijo de Ryu, debiste haber sacado el carácter de Sakura. No me eches la culpa, no es responsabilidad mía tener más genes paternos._

-No soy muy buena en esto – sonreía tímidamente Rosalie – nunca había ido a una fiesta de secundaria.

Seiko se armó de valor y le tomó la mano a la chica que colocó sus mejillas en carmín al sentirla, sus ojos azules brillaron y el joven dragón evitó a toda costa la timidez por algo que recién pudo darse cuenta de sentir.

-¡Pues vamos!

-E... está bien...

Rosalie se quita la chaqueta y Seiko no dejó de quitarle los ojos de encima, su belleza era digna de una musa que encandilaba todos sus sentidos hasta lo más profundo de su corazón: Tenía un vestido de gala morado que resaltaba su menudo cuerpo sensual, unos guantes grises finos, mantenía el cintillo con su rosa amarilla, su cabello largo y purpura y una cadena dorada con una piedra celeste colgando de su cuello, regalo de Rose cuando cumplió los quince y con un significado en el arte de la mística.

-Ya dijiste Seiko, vamos.

...

-Te... ¿sucede algo?

-No puedo dejar de decir lo hermosa que te ves...

Las mejillas de Rosalie se colocan carmín y la hizo ver más hermosa, lo cual hizo sonrojar más a Seiko - No digas mentiras...

-Si fuera una mentira... entonces yo no estaría vivo.

-Bueno, pues... tú... también te ves guapo... Seiko.

Algo confundidos, pero no arrepentidos de decir lo bien que se veía el otro avanzan hacia la pista, una chica de secundaria y de la misma edad que ellos actuaba como DJ: era de tez morena, cabello corto negro y blanco en la parte de atrás, ojos café claros casi verdes, con un par de audífonos rojos en su cuello, vestido rojo, conocida por varias de sus mezclas propias en la región y por ser una futura promesa en la industria de la música... y también de las artes marciales en el Kickboxing. Usando su mismo pseudónimo, la hija del famoso peleador y músico jamaicano Dee Jay: Dicky Jay.

-¿¡Están todos listos para bailar!?

-¡Siiii!

-¡Pues Dicky Jay les dará lo que ustedes quieren!

Todos bailaban al ritmo de la joven música, Seiko y Rosalie se ubican cerca en donde estaba Dicky Jay y a un costado simplemente de Ryoko y Mel. Donde no dudaron en desafiarse como siempre lo hacen.

-[M] ¿Te crees listo para bailar Hoshi?

-[S] ¿Mel? ¿Acaso estás celoso porque llamo más la atención?

-[M] ¡Ahhh llamar la atención! ¿Quieres un duelo de parejas?

-[S] ¡Después no llores cuando te gane Masters!

-[Rk] ¡Déjalos Rosalie, siempre son así! ¡Mejor, así bailaremos más! ¡Que gane la mejor!

-[R] ¡Así será Ryoko!

-[DJ] ¡Esperen! – Dicky detenía bruscamente la música y al oír a Seiko y Mel no dudo en proponerlo - ¿Acaso oigo un duelo? ¿¡Qué es lo que quieren ustedes amigos!?

-¡DUELO! ¡DUELO! ¡DUELO!

-¡Entonces eso tendrán! ¡Seiko y Rosalie contra Mel y Ryoko!

La música comenzaba y los chicos se movían, disfrutaban, sonreían y especialmente se miraban a los ojos felices con un ritmo que les sonó bastante familiar: un sax de solista y protagonista con una guitarra que sacaba chispas de melodiosa para los oídos.

-¿Conoces esta música Seiko?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Se llama Sadistic Eyes y es de tío Yagami cuando era músico!

-¿Quién es ese Yagami?

-¡Dentro de las historias que me contó papá era uno de los enemigos de Kyo Kusanagi pero cambió más tarde, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de sus canciones!

-¡Para ser un enemigo toca bastante bien!

-¡Más tarde te contaré la historia!

Si se preguntan cómo es que bailaban tan bien tanto Seiko como Mel, ambos tomaron clases por separado cuando eran niños... de manera obligada y como castigo...

_10 años atrás_

_[Sakura y Eliza] ¿y ahora que hicieron?_

_-[S/M] Ehmm... incendiamos por casualidad... la ¿escuela?_

y su memoria para recordarla era bastante buena... pero no tan buena como para recordar exámenes y tareas. El resto se colocaba en círculo, observando a los guerreros reír y moverse como expertos al ritmo de un gran solista como Iori Yagami, que a pesar de que lo lanzó cuando aún era enemigo de Kusanagi. Estando de las manos tomadas Seiko con Rosalie y Mel levantando a Ryoko, comenzaron los verdaderos pasos mezclados con algo de Jive pero que aun así sacaban aplausos de una buena exhibición. Luego de los emocionantes 4:45 minutos, ambos finalizan con aplausos a reventar.

-¡Entonces publico! ¿Quiénes son los ganadores?

Todos vitoreaban a ambas parejas mientras Seiko y Mel se miraban sonrientes pero con clara enemistad por saber el resultado, Ryoko y Rosalie solo reían por lo infantil de los chicos y por bailar de buena manera.

-¡Entonces parece que no hay decisión! ¡Es un empate!

-[S] ¿Entonces tendrá que ser una pelea de definición?

-[M] Pero sin público, sabes que nuestras peleas son más importantes...

-[S] Porque es el sentimiento de disfrutar las artes marciales con el corazón...

-[M] Y dando lo mejor de uno mismo.

Chocando puños termina el duelo... de baile. Más adelante siguieron más canciones pero sin desafíos, solo querían disfrutar con sus parejas un bello momento alejado del drama de las desapariciones de Taiyo: algunas estando abrazados mirándose fijamente a los ojos y en y otras más movidas. Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando termina el evento y varios se despiden de sus compañeros, en especial de los cuatro guerreros.

-[F] Pasaron desapercibidos ¿o no chicos?

-[S/M] Esteee... buenooo...

-[F] Y a ustedes chicas las felicito, lo hicieron bien.

Feiling se marcha con su pareja quien la irá a dejar a su casa con Chun-Li esperándola. Ken por su parte ya estaba esperando a los jóvenes de su larga y divertida noche en su Cadillac.

-[K] Por sus caras me imagino que se aburrieron bastante.

-[Rk] Y hasta duelo de baile hubo, pero terminó en empate. Mejor así Rosalie y yo nos contentamos por el resultado.

-[R] Eso si estamos agotados, nos cansamos mucho.

-[M] Pero al menos nos divertimos ¿o no my little lady?

-[Rk] Si Mel, y gracias por invitarme.

-[S] Uoaahhh, me dio bastante sueño, si que fue agotador, pero como lo dice Mel lo pasamos bien.

-[K] Entonces suban, dejaremos a Rosalie primero.

-[R] Podría ir con el Soul Power, pero mejor, así les diré donde vivo.

-[K] ¿Soul Power?

-[S] Es hija adoptiva y alumna de Rose-san.

-[K] Me imaginaba algo así. Bien, nos vamos.

El viaje fue pesado para los cuatro guerreros que se quedaron dormidos juntos: Ryoko abrazada a Mel. El americano acariciaba el castaño pero suave cabello de su chica perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

_My little lady ¿Cuándo será el momento en que te pueda decir lo que siento? No lo sé, lo único que tengo conciencia es que no renunciaré a ti, esperaré años si es necesario para lograr que estés conmigo. Lo disfrute hoy contigo, y no deberías sentir celos de Feiling. Es verdad, la conozco antes que tu y ya éramos amigos desde los 3 años, pero no se compara con lo que tú me haces sentir, con tus palabras que cautivan mis sentidos. Te amo Ryoko..._

Rosalie también se queda dormida y pide permiso para descansar en el pecho de Seiko, él solo se dejó querer y acariciando una de sus manos y la otra en su cabello también se pierde en sus pensamientos.

_Rosalie, a veces me comporto como un estupido... okey siempre me comporto como estúpido, pero... no sé... nunca me había pasado con alguna chica. Siempre me ponía nervioso y mi timidez me jugaba en contra, pero contigo es distinto. Disfruto cada momento contigo, me sentí feliz al conversar y bailar contigo... Sabes Rosalie, creo... que... me enamoré de ti... desde ayer, y quizas sea pronto, pero a primera vista..._

Al llegar a la casa de Rosalie, la chica despierta y le da la bolsita que Sakura le dio en la tarde.

-¿Y esto?

-Sakura-san me dijo que debía dártelo.

-Lo veré más tarde, adiós Rosalie...

-Adiós Seiko y... gracias por lo de hoy.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme...

Rose sale a recibir a su hija mirando a Seiko y devolviéndole la sonrisa por cumplir con su palabra.

-Pareces feliz Seiko.

-Ah, Ken-san...

-Todos pasamos por eso alguna vez en la vida, tu padre demoró años, pero fue porque habían muchos obstáculos. Solo hazla feliz.

Luego de dejarlos a casa, Ken parte con Mel a la suya. Ryoko con Seiko parecían agotados, pero con una cara de felicidad por haber disfrutado un buen día con las parejas con las cuales querían pasar: bailes, charlas, Seiko jamás había estado tan feliz en su vida... pero ¿Cuánto duraría? Las estrellas de la noche iluminaron la habitación de Seiko que feliz con la pulsera que le había dado Sakura para que pasara a Rosalie, se queda dormido.

* * *

Aprender a bailar por incendiar la escuela jajajajaja si notaban en el primer capítulo Seiko es "el príncipe del caos", además con ellos dos juntos ni encerrarlos o dejarlos sin cenar sería el castigo ideal, esto sería mejor y más traumático, aparte como siempre se desafían tuvieron que llegar a estas consecuencias y para impresionar a Ryoko y a Rosalie... todo es posible.

NOTA IMPORTANTISIMA: Sadistic Eyes es el tema de Iori Yagami de KOF '99 (cameo) que es propiedad de SNK en su formato AST (Arrange Soundtrack) o algo así / destacar que Iori es músico según KOF, aunque no recuerdo si era saxo su instrumento (me parece que era este) o guitarra por favor ayúdenme con ese dato. ¿por qué la elegí? Al escucharla, le cambié el tono para que sea más movida además de ser uno de los temas que más me gusta de KOF (aparte de Tears y Goodbye Esaka), y sirvió como excusa para que los mini guerreros se acercaran más a sus parejas. La historia de Seiko sobre Yagami y Kyo será explicada en el otro fic de SF y KOF como dato adicional.

Seiko hablando con su cerebro... me pareció que el espíritu de Homero Simpson se hizo presente jajajajaja

bueno hasta otro capítulo.  
Adiós!


	3. Conflictos

Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto a publicar, muchos proyectos en mente y adelantando algunos capítulos (cosas de la imaginación XD)

Miki "Pequeña Humanoide" White: Maca, Maca, Maca, solo risas y diversión.

Kein Sylvan: Primer review tuyo en este fic (ya me has hecho muchos en SF: el fin de la senda jajajja y en KOFxSF jajaj) bueno, Miki ya habló, ella es la creadora de Ryoko, Seiko y Rosalie, y estas versiones de Mel y Feiling son de su imaginación y algo de mas mías. (okey casi nada, solo la personalidad distinta de los personajes respecto a los de ella) es bueno que te guste este fic futurista.

Finalmente me decidí a realizar una trilogía de SF: Future Fighters  
1.- "Legacy" (es este)

2.- "Returns"

3- y el final "Strikesback".

Por cierto hay algo que no he aclarado y gracias Kein Sylvan por recordármelo. Te debo una: **La edad de Mel Masters es la única libertad de la historia** para equiparar a Seiko y porque anuncié que** este fic es la continuación del anterior: El Fin de La Senda**. cosa que no ha cambiado.

Todos los personajes de Street Fighter incluyendo a Mel Masters, Feiling Xiang y Lauren y Rival Schools son propiedad de CAPCOM.

Seiko y Ryoko Hoshi , Dicky Jay y Rosalie son de su creadora en DA Miki White.

Ricardo, Sung Ho, Shizuoka y Mike son de su creador personal proximamente en DA Khris-san. (o sea yo)

Si quieren usar estos personajes no hay problema, no tiene ánimo de lucro como todos mis fics y one shots (solo hay uno ¬3¬)

* * *

Capítulo III: Conflictos

Luego de pasar una gran noche en la fiesta de Taiyo, Seiko increíblemente y por segunda vez consecutiva se levanta temprano, para Ryu y Sakura era bastante raro, pues incluso creían que estaba enfermo o algo similar.

-¿Seiko?

-¿Sucede algo papá?

-No... No es nada. Es que es muy raro que te levantes temprano, cuando en realidad te quedas dormido como tu madre.

-Al menos tengo iniciativa cariño.

-Sakura ¿otra vez con lo mismo?

-Y Seiko se te está adelantando.

(Sonrojo)

-Supongo que es una niña de secundaria llamada Rosalie ¿no es así?

(Sonrojo profundo)

-Me lo imaginaba, a desayunar.

Seiko trataba de ignorar las indirectas de sus padres fallando en los intentos, pero aun así se veía feliz con la pulsera de Sakura en su muñeca derecha y con la increíble noche que pasó con Rosalie. Tras desayunar se arregla con Ryoko para ir con la genovesa y Mel hacia Taiyo, donde obviamente harían comentarios sobre la fiesta y en especial por ellos cuatro. Seiko y Mel sentían el peso de la mirada del resto de sus compañeras de secundaria y algo tuvieron en mente.

-[S] Y ahora somos los populares...

-[M] Ni que lo digas viejo...

Ryoko pasaba pegada al brazo de Mel sacándoles la lengua como diciéndoles "Mel es mío", Rosalie solo observaba como las chicas miraban a Seiko y se colocaba un poco triste por la situación, el joven dragón lo notó y le tomó la mano a Rosalie y caminaron en dirección al salón de clases. Ya dentro de la sala, Seiko inicia las preguntas.

-Rosalie ¿Estás Bien?

-Si... estoy bien...

...

-¿Era por las otras chicas?

-¿Por... qué me tomaste... de la mano?

-Rosalie, no me quiero apresurar... pero te noté un poco celosa y lo hice para que de verdad vieras que yo hablaba en serio sobre lo hermosa que te veías ayer.

La chica se ruborizó completamente, en parte por las palabras de Seiko y otra porque le tenía ambas manos tomadas. - No digas eso... entre nosotros no hay nada... y por favor suéltame Seiko.

-Tienes razón, no hay nada aún pero esos celos los conozco bien, los aprendí de Ryoko cuando está conmigo y Mel y si que traen problemas. Rosalie sé que es pronto, pero jamás me he sentido tan... raro cuando estoy contigo.

Seiko aun no le soltaba las manos a Rosalie y ella ya no insistió más en pedírselo. - Entonces... ¿dices la verdad?

-Te esperaré, mamá hizo lo mismo con papá durante muchos años y míralos, son felices y Ryoko y yo somos su legado. Por eso... Rosalie... ¿me darías esa oportunidad?

Rosalie se ponía a pensar, Seiko estaba atento esperando la respuesta de la chica hasta que justo entró Kyosuke viendo a sus dos alumnos.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?

-[R] Este...

-[S] Nada Kyosuke-sensei, solo estábamos conversando.

-Luego resuelven ese problema que tienen, hay uno más preocupante. Llegarán cuatro alumnos nuevos y parecen... algo sospechosos, no quiero que los pierdan de vista, creemos que se relacionan con las desapariciones del año pasado así que mejor simularemos que no los conocemos. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí!

Finalmente entran el resto de los chicos incluyendo a Mel, Feiling y Dicky Jay que al igual que los demás veían algo curiosos a aquellos cuatro nuevos estudiantes. Uno de ellos tenía cabello negro, ojos oscuros y tez blanca; otro era trigueño con rastas y ojos verdes; la tercera era una chica con trenzas rubias y ojos azules que por dentro eran maniáticas; y el último de ojos y cabello castaños, piel blanca con un claro aire de vanidad y narcisismo. El primero y el último miraban de reojo a Ryoko y Rosalie respectivamente, lo cual no le hacía gracia alguna a Mel y a Seiko.

-Ellos son los últimos estudiantes en ingresar a Taiyo, espero que los traten cordialmente.

_Cordialmente ¡Bah! Los tendremos de cerca._

-Mi nombre es Lee Sung Ho, vengo de Sur Korea y espero tener buenas relaciones con ustedes.

_-[Mel] Te acercas a Ryoko y sufrirás las consecuencias._

-Soy Mike y vengo de Jamaica [...]

_-[Dicky Jay] ¡Por fin te tengo traidor!_

-Soy Shizuoka, vengo de Estados Unidos pero mis padres son de Japón, gusto en conocerlos.

_-[Feiling] Conozco bien a las mentirosas y ¡esa eres tú!_

-Soy Ricardo Dias Rodriguez, vengo de España y espero que podamos llevarnos bien, en especial con las chicas hermosas de acá.

-(chicas) Ahhhhhhwww...

-[Feiling] Por alguna razón me es familiar.

-[Seiko] Un casanova cualquiera.

-[Mel] ¿Estás celoso viejo?

-[S] Tu también lo estas hermano.

-[F] Hablo en serio. Mamá me hablaba de alguien parecido... no lo se... ¡Hey Dicky! ¿Estás bien?

-[Dj] Algo...

-[F] Te ves furiosa…

-[DJ] No es nada, no se preocupen.

Los cuatro guerreros miraban con cautela al otro grupo, Rosalie tuvo un raro presentimiento contra Shizuoka en quien veía mucha maldad y serio sadismo disimulado en ella, como si fuera una versión más juvenil de Juri Han. Ricardo mientras tanto no dejaba de mirar a la genovesa, lo que ponía más molesto a Seiko y con claras señas de desafiarlo a combatir. Terminando las clases, Rosalie es la primera en salir con Dicky Jay y Feiling, Seiko y Mel salen detrás para tratar de sacar alguna conclusión si es que ellos realmente son los causantes de las desapariciones pasadas. Ya a la puerta de entrada de Taiyo, Rosalie es interceptada por una sombra que al acercarse no era nada más que Ricardo.

-[Ricardo] Que tal encantadora joven, placer de verla acá.

-[Seiko] ¡Oye aléjate de Rosalie!

Seiko no pudo evitar oírlo e inmediatamente fue a encararlo, a pesar de no haber nada aún, si se sentía bastante celoso.

-Rosalie... ¿Eh? Bello nombre de flor para una flor como tú. Disculpa, estamos entablando una conversación entre personas de la misma belleza, así que mejor desaparece de mi vista.

-¿Acaso te crees más fuerte que yo?

-Seiko, Ricardo, basta por favor.

-Mmmm... Seiko Hoshi, hijo de Ryu.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes quién soy?

-Como no olvidar al hijo del peleador de artes marciales más fuerte del mundo. Creí que solo eras una basura, pero parece que sigues su camino.

-¡Qué tal si mejor pruebas mi fuerza para hacer callar esa enorme bocota tuya!

-Como quieras...

-¡Seiko no lo hagas!

...

¿¡Qué qué!?

-Eres bastante lento, y feo para decirlo menos.

-Prefiero ser feo a tener una cara bonita con un cerebro lleno de moscas y telarañas en mi cabeza.

-¡No me provoques!

-Claro, si te preguntaría cuanto es dos más dos es obvio que me responderías París por lo tonto que eres.

-¡Ahora si te mataré!

Seiko aprovechaba de fastidiar a Ricardo para esquivar el golpe, la idea de molestarlo sería útil para descontrolarlo y así luchar con más comodidad.

-Vaya vaya... creí que me golpearías porque yo era lento, ahora es mi turno... ¡Te enseñaré la verdadera fuerza de Hoshi Kasugano! ¡Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku!

Seiko conectaba la patada tornado derribando a Ricardo, cuando se levanta más golpes llegan por parte del dragón de viento que no le dejaba ninguna oportunidad de contrarrestar. Los demás solo miraban como Seiko hacía presencia clara en el combate; una patada, otro golpe; hasta que...

-¡Shoryuken!

El puño ascendente del dragón impacta de lleno al rostro de Ricardo, que al caer se observa en un charco y ve su maltraída cara partida en dos por la potencia del Shoryuken. - Mi... ¡Hermoso rostro! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme eso!

-Tú no eres un peleador cualquiera, eres fuerte, pero eres tan vanidoso que por eso estás dónde estás.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

Sung Ho saltaba al ataque contra Seiko, pero recibió una patada de Mel en pleno rostro. - Eres un cobarde, dos contra uno no se vale, así que entraré a la arena para igualar.

Mel proseguía al ataque mientras Seiko se encargaba de Ricardo. El coreano imponía con su estilo de Taekwondo con algo de ki, replegando a Mel que usaba el mismo estilo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que Ken para contraarrestar los ataques.

-¡No eres nadie!

Sung Ho saltaba buscando noquear a Mel, pero el americano sabía que en esa posición tenía una victoria asegurada!

-¡Entonces a volar querida! ¡Shoryuken!

Mel conectaba su poderoso gancho ascendente del dragón, pero el mismo dijo que lo mandaría a volar, así que apenas Mel tocó el suelo preparaba el golpe final!

-¡Este es el verdadero poder de un Masters! ¡Shoryureppa!

La explosión del dragón ascendente mandó lejos a Sung Ho que débil trataba de levantarse pero fallaba al intentarlo. Uno menos fuera de combate.

-¡No te entrometas!

Shizuoka se interponía en el camino de Mel lanzándose con un golpe al rostro, pero no contaba con alguien más.

-¡Soul Reflect!

Era Rosalie quien hablaba, pero todos en especial Seiko notaron que el cabello de la genovesa había cambiado de color a un rojo intenso, y sorprendiéndose de su porte al enfrentar un combate.

-¿¡Qué rayos haces?!

-Seiko y Mel no serían capaces de luchar contra una mujer. Y si quieres un oponente, será contra mí.

-Tu... ¡Cabello!

-Mejor preocúpate de no salir lastimada ¡Illusion Spark!

Rosalie saca su estola amarilla y se envuelve en el brazo de Shizuoka, no entendía bien y es más, se reía por lo inútil que podría resultar. Pero al momento de reírse, empezaba a sentir que pequeñas chispas recorrían su cuerpo que terminó por electrocutarla y dejarle la imagen de varias pesadillas y cosas horribles en su vida. Terminando la técnica, Rosalie le da la espalda y su rival estaba en el suelo, gritando como condenada, retorciéndose de dolor psicológico, como si le recordara varios pasajes malos.

-Tú eres una de las desapariciones y no pregunten como lo sé, mi Illusion Spark crea ilusiones como dice, cosas horribles que pocas personas han sobrevivido, lo use porque como Seiko dice, no eres una persona común como los demás.

Seiko se sintió más aliviado, ver a Rosalie en esa faceta y con el cambio de color de su cabello dejó ver que no era la mujer damisela desprotegida, sino una autentica guerrera como Rose. Mike que no vió mucha acción se retira con los tres heridos esperando vengarse algún día de ellos y por arruinar los planes en el primer día, mientras que Ryoko que estaba con Daigo y Kyosuke observando el combate sale a encontrarse con su hermano.

-¿Seiko estás bien?

-Si hermana, pero aun así no debemos descansar. Como ya sabemos que son de las desapariciones ellos no volverán viendo que en el primer día de su presentación se arruinaron antes de tiempo, aun así nuestros padres no deben saber, en especial mamá para evitar mayores problemas.

-[F] Y yo que quería luchar.

-[M] Ya tendrás tiempo Feiling, ahora debemos cuidarnos las espaldas y evitar que vuelva a suceder. Algo me dice que los volveremos a ver...

-[S] Aun así me pregunto algo. Dicky ¿Por qué tienes tanto rencor contra Mike?

…

-Uno de mis mejores amigos estudió acá en Taiyo y es parte de las desapariciones del año anterior, descubrí que estaba muerto.

-[Ry] ¿Era uno de los cinco?

-Sí, descubrí más tarde que Mike era cómplice del asesinato, se vendió a esa maldita organización inglesa.

-[M] La misma que mencionó Lauren en TV.

-[S] Si sabes algo pues nos deberías contar, nosotros estamos tras ellos también.

Algo cansados pero con un triunfo en el bolsillo, los guerreros se devuelven a sus casas con una confianza y también una preocupación en sus cabezas; esas victorias siempre son bienvenidas y para levantar la moral, pero ellos sabían que los cuatro sospechosos no estaban a su nivel, faltaba algo más y ese peligro inminente de que tienen un as bajo la manga o algún plan más los tiene alerta. De camino a casa de Seiko, este se acerca a Mel.

-Por esta vez viejo, ¿podrías llevar a Ryoko a casa?

-Por mí que fueran todos los días.

-Solo esta vez payaso, te estaré vigilando.

-Ya ya ya ya ¿Por qué mejor no vas a dejar a Rosalie a su casa?

-C… c… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Peticiones así no son por cualquier cosa ¿o no mi vida mi amorrr?

-Si querida, te llamaré cuando llegue.

…

-[R] Ji-ji-ji ¿siempre son así?

-[Ry] Ja-ja-ja En mis cumpleaños hacen cosas más chistosas aún. Es en septiembre y estás invitada.

-Pero aún falta mucho para eso.

-Pero el de mamá es la otra semana, ahí si puedes ir. ¡Hey señoritas! ¿Serían tan amables de dejarnos a nuestras casas por favor?

-[Seiko y Mel] Nunca más haremos esto frente a las chicas ¬¬

-Cuidense y avisen si llegaron bien.

-No te preocupes hermano, nos vemos más tarde.

-Mel-kun ¿por qué nos vamos solos los dos?

-Porque Seiko tiene muchas ganas de conversar con Rosalie, lo cual me da la oportunidad de hablarte.

-Me encantaría... pero me está dando mucho ¡Uoaaahhh! sueño...

-Si quiere la puedo llevar cargando my lady, no me complica.

Ryoko se cargó en la espalda de Mel y poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormida, el americano continuaba caminando hacia la casa de la chica perdiéndose en sus pensamientos a cada paso.

_Algún día my little lady, algún día te lo diré._

Por mientras, Seiko y Rosalie caminaban al mismo paso hacia un parque cercano de Tokio, llegando al frondoso y verdaceo ambiente descansan en uno de los barandales del lugar.

-Si que realmente eres fuerte, creo que más que yo.

-No lo creo, tu pelea con Ricardo fue grandiosa, jamás vi a alguien con tanta energía.

-Rosalie dime ¿por qué se cambia el color de tu cabello?

-Cada vez que lucho o entreno intenso, mi cabello cambia a un carmesí y cuando no tengo nada mantengo mi color violeta.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué a ese color?

-Nunca, cuando peleo solo me enfoco en ello.

-No importa el color de tu cabello, siempre serás linda.

-Seiko, por favor...

Pasó un buen rato en que Seiko y Rosalie platicaban en el parque, cuando llega el atardecer, decidieron caminar hasta la casa de la joven adivina jugando, riendo y hablando de combates. Ya en casa de Rosalie se despiden.

-Adios Seiko, nos vemos mañana.

-Adios Rosalie ¡Ah espera! aun no me has dado tu respuesta.

-¿Cuál respuesta?

-Sobre si me darías esa oportunidad.

...

¡Muac!

Un beso en la mejilla fue lo único que Seiko sintió, a tal punto que sus ojos se ampliaron por lo sorpresivo y porque además le gustaba el gesto.

-Estabas bastante celoso hoy, con eso es suficiente para saber si hablabas en serio.

-Espera...

-Seiko ¿Realmente creías que me gustaba Ricardo?

-Bueno... este... ehmmm...

-Ji-Ji Seiko...

-(sonrojo)

-Creo que esto es suficiente para darte mi respuesta, no soy caprichosa, asi que si quieres algún día podríamos comer una hambueguesa con queso.

-Entonces... ¿Eso es un sí?

-Con una condición.

-Y... ¿cuál sería?

-Que vengas a cenar un día a casa.

-Dalo por hecho.

-Adios Seiko.

¡chuic!

Otro beso más en la mejilla sirvió de despedida, Rosalie entraba a casa mientras Seiko no dejaba de contemplar su bella presencia. El joven dragón partía a su casa: feliz y alegre como si fuera un niño de cinco años con un dulce, saltando en puntillas por una noticia que le daba una oportunidad para acercase a la chica. Finalmente llega a su casa; tarde pero feliz.

-Nii-san nii-san... Por qué llegaste tan tan tarde...

-Tu ya lo sabes... no hay necesidad de explicarlo.

-RO-SA-LIE...

-De ella hablo nee-chan.

-¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió? Te ves feliz...

-Y tu te ves con mucho sueño.

-Mel me llevó cargando hasta acá...

-Seiko Hoshi...

-Ehmmm... papá...

-No digas nada, por lo feliz que estás imagino que es algo bueno, creo que deberíamos conversar hombre a hombre después de la cena ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo...

-¡Ryu! ¡Seiko! ¡Ryoko! ¡La cena está lista!

Un verdadero banquete esperaban, Seiko como siempre comía rápido, pero vez comía más de lo que acostumbraba y justamente era por la felicidad que sentía ante las palabras de Rosalie.

-¡Quiero más mamá!

Ryoko que apenas podía comer por el sueño y un Ryu extrañado miraban como su hijo comía, comía y comía.

-¡Vaya que tienes estómago Seiko!

-¡Nunca había sentido tanta hambre!

-Papá... quiero dormir...

-De acuerdo Ryoko, además te ves muy cansada.

-Mel me trajo cargando a su espalda, tenía mucho sueño... Vamos a dormir Yuko. Gracias por la comida. Buenas noches nii-san, buenas noches mamá, buenas noches papá.

-[Sk] Que tengas buena noche Ryoko.

Ryoko se lleva a su gato a su cuarto mientras que Sakura prefirió dejar solos a los hombres para que charlaran, Ryu veía como su hijo mayor había cambiado tanto en tan solo tres días y la causante tenía nombre.

-A tu madre le encanta ver telenovelas. No la culpo, cada persona debe tener su espacio personal para estar más tranquilo.

-Lo mismo me pasa cuando quiero entrenar solo.

-Bien, a lo que veníamos a hablar: es obvio ver que te gusta Rosalie y demoraste tres días en saberlo.

-(sonrojo) es verdad papá, fue desde el primer día de Taiyo. Una de sus cartas me llegó al rostro, cuando ambos tomamos esa carta nos miramos y... ambos reaccionamos igual. Papá ¿desde cuando te gustaba mamá?

-Una pregunta fácil pero difícil de responder a la vez... Fue hace casi 24 años atrás.

-Espera espera... ¿tenías 27 años?

-Nunca había conocido a otra persona que no fuera Ken o el maestro Gouken, con tu madre tuvieron que pasar años para dame cuenta; sin contar que como mi vida estaba enfocada en entrenar porque aun no estaba listo, no me preocupaba de nada más.

-Ya veo.

-Tu eres joven y tienes tiempo aun. Aprovéchalo Seiko, no desperdicies tus momentos.

-De acuerdo papá, sabía que luego me darías un sermón psicológico.

Ryu y Seiko platicaban por horas y horas hasta la noche. Al día siguiente ya casi de costumbre, Mel y Rosalie salen a buscarlos para ir a otra clase más de Taiyo y sin los otros cuatro nuevos, tras saber su identidad y por la gran paliza que recibieron en especial por Seiko y Rosalie. Feiling y Dicky ya los esperaban en la entrada de la escuela, no tan preocupados por ellos, pero para Seiko era una nueva mañana más.

* * *

La primera pelea de los mini-guerreros y sus oponentes se llevaron una paliza.

Aun no es el tiempo de mostrar los poderes de Seiko, más adelante sabrán cuales serán, algunos son obvios y otros nuevos nuevos.

Sobre Ricardo, es muy similar a un personaje de SF (no es su hijo) la razón de poseer las habilidades, el narcisismo y vanidad serán explicados más adelante.

en el otro Capítulo habrá un nuevo estreno de personaje: el último de FF: Saki Nozomi chiquilla de 17 años cuya historia será presentada ese día, Miki White es su creadora y tendrá el papel principal en FF-3, pero es mejor darla a conocer como antecedente para los siguientes capítulos.

nos vemos!


	4. Nueva compañera

A falta de ideas y de mi celular con fallas (donde estaban los otros capítulos) me demoré en publicarlos, bien aquí está el cuatro capítulo de FF-Legacy.

Miki White: Respecto a los personajes, si los mencioné en tu nombre, es porque tu también tienes el crédito por crearlos, yo solo fui un mediador de algunas características, pero el diseño original es tuyo. Creo que te reirás bastante con el principio.

Kein Sylvan: Ya te desviaste a FF, y me encanta ver reviews tuyos, si es posible tendré entre hoy o mañana definitivo el capítulo 4 del crossover. Cierto ninja maniático español será revelado en capítulos siguientes y la razón de la cual Ricardo no sería tan villano como lo mostré en el cap. anterior.  
ah, y le daré una vuelta a tu fic de KOF.

Honoo no KaguTsuchi no Kami: Me alegro que te gusten mis fics, pero... creo que me falta algo de ti tanto en este como en el crossover, como una crítica más fuerte (entiendan, no soy masoquista) con tal de mejorar muchos aspectos en la historia, ya que mi misión principal en Fanfiction es complacer a los lectores con buenas historias, no es para que lo tomes a mal, sino que me sirve para mejorar o para corregir algún error del cual no me he percatado.  
y bueno... respecto del japonés golpeando al español es como si Yao Ming (se que es chino y no japonés) hiciera pedazos al gran Pau Gasol en basket. xDD

Como anticipé: Personaje nuevo de FF: Saki Nozomi. su historia real será revelada durante la trilogía de FF con varias sorpresas. este cap es más corto, ya que solo se explicará la inclusión y algunas características de Saki, en... mi peculiar estilo xD

Fic sin ánimos de lucro. Los personajes originales de Rival Schools y Street Fighter son propiedad de CAPCOM. Batman, el comisionado Gordon y Harley Quinn son de la saga de Batman, propiedad de DC Comics. Los personajes ficticios son creación de Miki White y mía.

NOTA ESPECIAL DE HUMOR: Capítulo dedicado también a Gabrielle Melendes en respuesta del primer fic que se me había olvidado decirlo: ¡ADMITELO RYU ES MEJOR QUE KYOSUKE PARA SAKURA! xDDDD jajaja bromas.

* * *

Capítulo IV: Nueva compañera

Una semana más en Taiyo... Luego de la sorpresiva aparición de Ricardo y los demás con fracaso incluido, Seiko y el resto han tomado resguardos para defenderse de próximos ataques. Aun así los días con Rosalie han sido bastante relajados, Seiko y Mel hacían tonteras para llamar la atención de la clase: con Feiling moviendo la cabeza en desprecio, mientras Rosalie y Dicky Jay se reían de todas sus tonterías.

-¡Cha na na na na na na na, na na na na na na... ¡Soy Batman! ¡Cha na na na na na na na, na na na na na na... ¡Soy Batman! ¡Y aquí está el gato maravillaaaa!

-Miau…

-[Rosalie] ¿Qué hace Yuko acá?

-[Feiling] No lo sé, pero se ven graciosos.

-(señalando a Rosalie) ¡Y aquí presentamos a Batichica!

-(sonrojada) Ja-ja-ja-ja Seiko…

-¡Y aquí tenemos a la villana más fea! (señalando a Feiling) ¡Harley Quinn!

-¡No me vengas con villana fea! ¡Seiko te mataré!

-¡No/me-a/tra/pa/rás y no me po/drás/atra/par porque soy… ¡Batman! (8) ¡Ayúdame gato maravilla!

-Miau…

-Parece que el gato maravilla está con sueño. ¡Comisionado Gordon! (señalando a Mel) ¡Una villana fea me quiere atrapar!

-Pues eres Batman, deberías enfrentarla. Ja-ja-ja-ja

-¿?: ¡Las clases de gimnasia están por empezar!

-[Feiling] Cuando terminen las clases Seiko te dejaré las mejillas color mora.

Los chicos salían al gran patio de Taiyo. Natsu Ayuhara, ex alumna de Gorin HS era la maestra de gimnasia, luego de la ausencia de Sakura de hace 10 años que ahora da clases en Keio.

-El primer examen son los 100 metros planos, recuerden haber hecho todos los ejercicios de calistenia para evitar lesiones. Si sucede algo, los llevaremos a enfermería para evitar algún dolor grave ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Si maestra!

-Los primeros cinco: Hoshi Seiko; Masters Mel; Xiang Feiling; Dicky y Rosalie. A ubicarse.

Los cinco guerreros tomaban posiciones, Seiko y Mel se miraban con caras de desafío mientras las chicas no dejaban de reír por sus niñerías.

-Bien Mel, hora de hacerte llorar otra vez.

-No lo creas Seiko, no vayas a lesionarte.

-[Rosalie] Feiling ¿Por qué nosotros cinco somos los primeros?

-[Feiling] Porque nosotros estamos mejor preparados... Y es obvio: eres la hija de Rose, Seiko de Ryu, Mel de Ken, Dicky de Dee Jay y yo de Chun-Li. Como estamos por años ligados a las artes marciales tenemos mejor condición física que el resto y eso lo saben tanto la directora como los maestros.

-Pero ¿No deberían evaluarnos por igual? Lo digo por los demás.

-[Dicky Jay] Los demás lo saben y al contrario, se alegran de tenernos para defenderlos como lo sucedido en la semana pasada y por eso a nosotros nos evalúan distinto en gimnasia tal como lo dice Fei. No es por ser superior lo que digo, pero estamos mejor capacitados que ellos.

-Okey, lo entendí. Suerte chicas.

-[Dicky Jay] Lo mismo digo a ustedes.

-[Natsu] Listos...

...

Preparados...

...

¡Fuera! (¡Bang!)

-¡Vamos Mel!

-¡Vamos Seiko!

-¡Háganlo chicas!

-¡Gana Seiko!

Muchos vítores para este inusual examen de gimnasia, donde como siempre… Seiko y Mel se desafiaban constantemente. La carrera de 100 metros finalmente la ganó Mel.

-Masters, Mel: 12 segundos con 3 centésimas. Hoshi, Seiko: 12 segundos con 4 centésimas.

-Te lo dije viejo... ¡Uffff!

-Cállate Mel, tuviste solo suerte... ¡Ahhh mis pies! Necesito un descanso, bueno... ganaste, felicidades.

Detrás de los dragones llegaban las chicas, Feiling primera, Dicky Jay segunda y tercer lugar para Rosalie. - Lo hicieron bien chicas, ambas superaron los 15 segundos de tramo.

-[Rosalie] Ahhh... que cansada me siento...

-[Feiling] Y miren a ellos dos... Ahhh... Caminando como si nada... Deberíamos golpearlos. _En especial a Seiko por compararme con Harley Quinn_

-[Dicky Jay] Mejor vayamos a buscar agua... Estoy sedienta.

El resto de los compañeros terminaban casi muertos y agotados tras el examen, las demás clases fueron algo aburridas por el claro cansancio... salvo para los guerreros.

Ya finalizadas las clases, se marchan a sus casas, Rosalie y Ryoko se adelantaban mientras Seiko y Mel platicaban.

-[Ryoko] Te devuelvo el libro Rosalie, ya lo leí y estuvo fascinante.

-[Rosalie] Que bueno que te gustó Ryoko, pero no te preocupes, te lo doy.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Pues sí, ahora es tuyo.

Ryoko y Rosalie que se adelantaron a la caminata, cruzaban la calle para llegar a la casa de la joven flor, pero en ese momento un vehículo pasaba a toda velocidad y en dirección a Ryoko. Seiko y Mel no podían hacer nada.

-¿?: ¡Cuidado!

Una chica de camisa azul, cabello del mismo color y pantalones negros empujaba a Ryoko para evitar el atropello. Cuando se sintió el impacto, Ryu y Sakura que venían de compras lo notaron y fueron a mirar, el vehículo trataba de huir, pero con tres Hadokens de Seiko, Mel y Ryoko detuvieron el auto y sacaron al ocupante que además estaba bastante borracho.

-¡Oye imbécil casi atropellas a mi hermana!

-¡Lo... siento!

-[Mel] ¡Y además tratabas de huir! ¡Cobarde!

-¡No fue mi intención! ¡Lo juro!

-[Ryu] ¿Qué sucede acá?

-Este ebrio estúpido casi atropella a nee-chan, pero una niña la salvo y... recibió el golpe.

-[Sakura] Vayamos a ver como está.

La joven solo tenía algunos rasguños y moretones poco visibles, lo que sorprendió mucho a Ryu y Sakura que siendo guerreros experimentados, veían como a pesar de ser atropellada a alta velocidad, solo sufrió heridas leves.

-Llevaré a este rufián a la policía.

-Ve Ryu, yo me encargaré de cuidarla.

La chica estaba inconsciente, pero muy obvio que seguía fácilmente con vida, Sakura la lleva cargando en su espalda a casa y la deja reposar en el cuarto de Ryoko. Al despertar, ve los ojos avellana de Seiko y él ve los hermosos ojos color ocre de la muchacha.

-Vaya, despertaste.

La joven se sonrojó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Seiko le respondía con una sonrisa cálida y la chica se levantó abruptamente como reacción ante los gestos del principe del caos.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en mi casa, gracias por salvar a mi hermana.

-Ah... ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Seiko, Seiko Hoshi. ¿y tú?

-Me llamo Saki, Saki Nozomi.

-[Ryu] Seiko, no deberías molestarla, debe descansar.

Saki miraba a Ryu, algo extrañado por la vista fija de la joven, quien reconoció al hombre que salvó al mundo en tres ocasiones.

-¿Ryu-san?

-Parece que me conoces bien, Seiko es mi hijo mayor y a quién salvaste es Ryoko, la menor. La mujer que te trajo es Sakura, mi esposa.

-Tiene... ¿esposa?

-Muchos dicen eso de papá, como antes era errante, pocos se acostumbraron a su nueva vida.

...

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Debo volver, me esperan. ¡auch!

Justo en ese momento, Ryoko daba acto de presencia mientras los varones hablaban con Saki. - Discúlpame, aun no te he dado las gracias por salvarme, me alegro que estés bien.

-No te preocupes, pero debo irme, no me gusta estar con gente por mucho tiempo.

-[Ryu] ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Saki Nozomi...

-En primer lugar, gracias por ayudar a Ryoko; en segundo lugar, puedes quedarte para que te recuperes por completo. ¿tienes algún numero para llamar a tus padres?

...

...

-No tengo padres... Vivo en un orfanato.

Ryu se sintió tocado al escuchar las palabras de Saki, se sentía reflejado de algún modo en ella y en algunas de sus reacciones. - Bueno, entonces le avisaremos a ese orfanato que estás con nosotros y que sufriste un accidente y te recuperas acá.

-Además quiero presentarte a mi gato ¡Yuko!

-¡Mau!

-Saluda a nuestra invitada Yuko.

Un lamido en la mejilla hizo más vulnerable a Saki, recibir tanta atención y afecto era algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrada. Tal como pasó con Rosalie, Ryoko tenía un poder para comprender e integrar a la gente.

-Gracias a ustedes, esta es la dirección y el número del orfanato.

...

-"Orfanato Nozomi". Bien Saki, les avisaré.

Seiko con Ryu partían al living mientras Ryoko conversaba con Saki.

-Jamás te sentías acostumbrada al cariño.

-No, es que... en el orfanato solo estoy con niños menores que yo y mi tía que está encargada de eso. Los que son de mi edad me fastidian, son todos infantiles que no saben lo que quieren.

-¿Y no sabes nada de tus padres?

-No, mi tía siempre me lo ha querido ocultar. Pero no importa, esos niños y mi tía son mi familia, para ayudarlos he estado viajando por todo Japón en peleas callejeras juntando el dinero para reconstruirlo, he estado dos veces en el Pit Fighter y las gané.

-No es posible, papá me contó a través de un amigo suyo que son peleas duras y peligrosas. A propósito ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 16, y si preguntas por el Pit Fighter, peleo con una vara de un metro y medio.

-La misma edad que nii-san.

...

-Eres igual a papá, actúas como él en el pasado cuando era errante y buscaba el significado de las artes marciales. Era solo, no le importaba el resto de la gente mala y siempre era duro con los villanos, hasta que conoció a mamá y ocho años más tarde se casaron.

-Pues gracias ¿Ryoko?

-Je-je, asi me llamo.

-[Ryu] Saki, ya hablé con la encargada del orfanato y si, te puedes quedar esta noche. Además sería bueno tener a otra invitada más a la cena.

-Gracias Ryu-san.

-[Sakura] ¡La cena está lista!

Con algo de incomodidad, Saki bajaba al salón donde la esperaban para cenar. Mel, Ken, Feiling, Chun-Li, Dicky Jay, Dee Jay, Rosalie, Rose, Karin, Honda, Ibuki, Dan, Kyosuke, Hinata, Jimmy, Sean y los padres de Sakura con Tsukushi de visita estaban abajo, escondidos.

-[Seiko] Escóndete Saki, hoy es el cumpleaños de mamá y ella no lo sabe. Allí viene...

-¿Mmm? ¿Aún no bajan?

-¡SORPRESA!

-[Ryoko] ¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá!

-Ryoko... Ja-ja-ja. Estaba segura que tú eras de la idea.

-Y no solo eso Sakura, como es tu día, muchos vinieron. Ahh... Zangief y Cammy te mandaron una nota desde Rusia, no pudieron venir.

-¿Ryu?

-Bueno, en realidad es idea de Seiko.

-Papá...

-Qué más puedo decir, darles las gracias por venir... ¡Oh! Saki, ya te has recuperado. Qué dices... ¿nos acompañarías?

La joven se sintió incómoda ante tanta gente desconocida, pero se sentía rara, veía a los guerreros como familia, como si todos fueran hermanos y camaradas de toda una vida. En especial miraba a los mini-guerreros, tan hermanados y unidos que le hicieron sacar una leve sonrisa, Seiko se acercaba a Saki y le pedía quedarse al cumpleaños de Sakura.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer por salvar a mi hermana.

-Esta... bien, me quedaré.

-[Ken] Ejem. Por favor ¿podrían dejar espacio para el pastel?

Un pastel gigante era la gran sorpresa para el cumpleaños número 44 de Sakura - ja-ja-ja Ken, ¿y tenías que colocar mi rostro de secundaria?

-No importa Sakura, tanto en secundaria, como en Keio y ahora siempre serás hermosa.

-Awwwwww... ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Igual que hace 24 años atrás, muchos revivieron el beso de Ryu y Sakura como si fuera ayer. Los chicos hablaban en el patio trasero mientras los adultos platicaban, bebían sake, y recordaban algunas anécdotas de la vida de Sakura. Luego Kyosuke sale al patio trasero a hablar con los chicos.

-Veo que no lo están pasando nada de mal.

-[R] Maestro Kyosuke.

-[M] Como no iba a venir después de que le gustaba Sakura-san hace años atrás al igual que Ryu-san.

-Mel, eso es parte del pasado, y es gracioso recordarlo, justamente porque todos en secundaria y en Keio incluyéndome, caíamos por Sakura. Pero ella tenía su corazón ocupado y ahora son dos grandes hijos que son iguales a ella y a Ryu.

-[S] Pero los genes Kasugano nos dominan maestro.

-Eso es cierto... ¿Espera? - Kyosuke se detiene y miraba fijamente a Saki, reconociéndola en un instante - Tu eres... Saki Nozomi.

-Si... Soy ella.

-Bien muchachos, no quería adelantos pero igual se los diré: Saki será su nueva compañera de secundaria, es la última en entrar.

-[DJ] ¿Lo dice en serio?

-Pues claro.

-[F] Entonces ya estamos listos para integrar la nueva secundaria.

-[S] ¿Qué dices Saki? ¿Estás con nosotros?

Los guerreros unían sus manos al centro, esperando a Saki, su nueva compañera y ahora... nueva amiga.

-Será difícil acostumbrarme, pero... de acuerdo.

Saki colocaba su mano al centro y por fin la nueva generación de guerreros se hizo presente, los legados de Ryu, Sakura, Ken, Chun-Li, Rose, Dee Jay y ahora Saki integrándose a ellos, son el futuro de las artes marciales. Los verdaderos Peleadores del Futuro.

* * *

Espero no decepcionar con la espera, en el cap siguiente será más trágico y aparecerá el último integrante y villano de la trilogía: Elliott

Si quieren compartir este fic, háganlo, historias alternas o continuarlo de otro modo.

Nos vemos luego!


End file.
